Dragon's Wings
by Soleil Fonce
Summary: Deathfic. (past)HxD slash. Not long after the final battle, Harry Potter stands where the ground becomes air and completes his fate, chasing a dragon's wings into the white beyond. Short one-shot.


**Title**: Dragon's Wings  
**Author**: MalfoySlave  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Summary**: Deathfic. (past)HxD slash. Not long after the final battle, Harry Potter stands where the ground becomes air and completes his fate, chasing a dragon's wings into the white beyond. Short one-shot.   
**Disclaimer**: Characters belong to JK Rowling. This was inspired by the song "The White Beyond" by Thou Shalt Not, an amazing (rather unorthodox) band that really deserves more recognition. The lyrics at the beginning and end of the fic are from that very song, too.   
  


- - -  
  
_ I will shout it from the mountain when your soul is taking flight  
I will tell your tale in blood; I will keep your flame alight  
And when I breathe away my strength, I'll find you in the white beyond  
And from above, we'll make the rain to water mortal dreams at night  
  
_ - - -  
  


He could sense him in the air, in the soft breeze drifting past him and blowing strands of hair into his vision. And he could see him there as well, if he closed his eyes in hope and reopened them, turning his gaze over the vast, empty crevice before him. He was everywhere. Beneath his flesh, within his blood, hidden in his past. …Everywhere.  
  
Harry Potter stood silently where the ground became air, hands gloved against the biting winter chill and enveloped in the folds of the black cloak he wore. His fingers were still a bit dusty from when he'd knelt down and removed his gloves, lifting the earth in his hands and sifting through it as if it had held the answer he sought. He had sifted through it in the same way his eyes now searched the warm hues of the sun above him, in the same way he had dreamt for the past weeks, in the same way he inhaled the earthen perfume around him.  
  
Desperately.  
  
Even now, standing at the edge of this precipice, he felt desperate. More in need than he had ever been before. His skin _tingled_ with longing, pleading for those lost fingertips to trail across it as they had done in the past. Every particle of him was crying out.  
  
It had been foolish to believe that his happiness could never end. That nothing would ever touch them or tear them apart. He'd been a fool to think that love wasn't so cruel; love was strong and immortal. It wasn't. Death could so easily shred love into nothing, shatter its gentle hold, make it burn. And when love burns, it burns black.  
  
He wanted his Dragon; where was he? Where had his Dragon gone?  
  
He had searched the earth, the air, the sun. He had searched the snow and the rain. Where was his Dragon?  
  
Where do dragons go when their wings are torn and they can't take to the air any longer, and the fire around their hearts no longer can kindle? He needed to find his Dragon, so he could feel him again. So he could breathe life into him once more, heal his wounds- as he had promised he would.  
  
Eyes on the sun, he silently mused whether a dragon's soul could soar, drift through the air like a silver feather and never touch down upon the earth below. His Dragon could; he could feel it in his veins, the wind lifting his Dragon's wings high. He could see him- hair tousled, eyes half-lidded in what he knew to be bliss. Real, pure bliss. He deserved that freedom.  
  
But did that make him yearn for him any less? Every tear he shed was tainted with dragons' blood and seared into his flesh like acid, weeping trails of crimson. His soul couldn't stand it any longer. One more tear and he was certain it would give up. Lose hope, lose faith.  
  
He needed his faith.  
  
Taking a slow breath, filling his lungs with that empty air and false hope, he lowered his gaze to the view before him. So high up, without wings and with an injured soul… What if he fell and shattered?  
  
But when he took that final step, moving forward, the ground falling away from him, and leaving only the warmth of the sun above him and the cool wind against his flesh, he knew he wouldn't break.  
  
His Dragon's wings would catch him as he fell.  
  


- - -  
  
_I am there  
I am here  
I look down upon every summit far below me  
Snow untouched by fear  
I am in the air now  
_   
- - -  
  
Fin.


End file.
